particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Crownlander Unity Party
The National Crownlander Unity Party '('Nationale Kronländer Einheitspartei '(DU), '全国主義統一党 '''(KU) translit. Zenkoku shugi tōitsutō (literally Nationalist Unity Party) , abbr. '''NKEP) , is a Civic Nationalist and Septembrist party in the United Imperial Crownlands Of Hulstria And Gao-Soto. Its official ideology is National Septembrism. Founded on the 15th September 4311 '''in Kien,' the 900th anniversary of 'September Day, the NKEP''' was created by [[Kuno Frucht|'Kuno Frucht']] to'', ''''defend at all cost the State and Nation of Hulstria and Gao-Soto. It is a member of the 15th of September Movement. Its headquarters is in the City of Kien, Hulstria. History Kuno Frucht was a Brigadier General in the Reichswehr before defecting to the [[Reichsbürgerwehr|'Reichsbürgerwehr']] in the opening month of the Second September Revolution. During the 4311 September Day Celebrations '''he and several other members of the Reichsbürgerwehr vowed to defend the Septembrist State and Nation until the day they died, forming the first NKEP Central Committee'. The NKEP was initially rejected by members of the '15th of September Movement, due to its blatant Nationalist and Populist positions, but was eventually allowed to join the organisation. The NKEP's '''Thomas Michels Guard Regiment fought in the Second September Revolution, serving as a Paramilitary Militia under direct Reichsbürgerwehr 'command. Their main role was as reservists, and as Guardsmen for Government buildings in 'Kien. Organisation The NKEP is made up of several committees, made up of members elected by the party membership. The NKEP Central Committee 'is the main decision making body of the party, consisting of 60 elected representatives, 10 from each Crownland, with the 'Ostland section of the organisation electing an extra 10. The Central Committee has annual Party Congresses, usually on the 16th of September, where they debate and draft a new Annual Party Platform, and elect the Party Planning Commission and Chairman. The Party Planning Commission 'is the organisation containing the main leadership of the party, and is elected by the Central Committee at the annual Party Congress. Its membership consists of the Chairman of the Party, the Secretariat and the leaders of any Commissions currently operating under the authority of the Central Committee. The '''Secretariat '''is a collective body tasked with organizing Party Congresses as well as other logistical tasks necessary to the running of the party. The '''Chairman '''of the NKEP is the overall leader and spokesperson of the party. The current Chairman is 'Kuno Frucht. Thomas Michels Guard Regiment The Thomas Michels Guard Regiment '''is the military and security wing of the NKEP, currently under direct control of the '''Reichsbürgerwehr. Current estimated strength is 1500 personnel. It consists of two Motorized Infantry Brigades, TMGR Brigade 1 '''and '''TMGR Brigade 2, each 625 soldiers strong, plus two 125 man logistics companies. The creation of such a military unit has sparked much controversy among the elite of the Septembrist Movement, with many saying it harkened back to the Paramilitary units of [[Sascha Meinhof|'Sascha Meinhof']]'s Communist Party. The two Brigades are both currently stationed in Kien, with Brigade 1 guarding the Government Complex while Brigade 2 acts as a reserve and fast support unit. NKEP Ostland The NKEP's Ostland Section, NKEP Ostland, runs in elections within the Independent Crownland of Ostland, alongside the Septembrist Crownland Congress, and votes for seats within the Central Committee. Official NKEP doctrine indicates that NKEP Ostland is a wing of the official party and not an independent body. NKEP's policy in Ostland is to advocate for National Septembrism, with eventual goals culminating in open borders and the creation of a Federated joint Legislative body in the two nations. Category:Mikuni-Hulstria Category:Septembrism